Entretanto
by emma.dan
Summary: "Armin se rinde a Jean porque quiere rendirse a la esperanza de creer que pueden sobrevivir lo suficiente como para permitirse una promesa que encierra tantas otras." One-shot.


Mi primera incursión en el fandom. Porque amo a este par, en verdad que lo hago.  
Espero lo disfruten. Y oh, sorpresa: este one-shot tiene dedicatoria.  
Para Janet Cab: gracias por la inspiración y por hacerme el día más de una vez con las actualizaciones... ¿Sorpresa? :P

**.***

***.**

* * *

No ha pasado más de un día desde que volvieron y aunque pasen decenas de ellos el peso de la misión fallida seguirá anclado a los hombros de la legión de reconocimiento. Habrá una reunión al día siguiente para discutir lo que pasará ahora, lo que podría pasar. El secreto de la identidad de la titán le gira en la mente como una peonza y se muerde la lengua para no soltárselo a ninguno de sus compañeros todavía. Ruega por estar equivocado y por ello esperará hasta la junta.  
Nadie sabe con certeza que sucederá con Eren… Armin tampoco puede dejar de pensar en ello, pero logra retener la angustia en el fondo de su mente. No le sirve de mucho preocuparse ahora, debe hacerlo en el momento justo, con la mente en claro para buscar una solución.

Casi choca con Jean en el pasillo al salir de la habitación de Eren, dejándole al cuidado de Mikasa y ambos se quedan paralizados momentáneamente antes de que el estómago del más alto de los dos haga un ruido que en el silencio parece tener eco. Jean gruñe de mala gana cuando Armin le sonríe de lado y con una ceja levantada.

"Asumo que no has desayunado aún."

"Estaba llenando el reporte." Clava sus ojos en la frente de Arlert y no trata de esconder el ceño fruncido y la mano que se le cierra en un puño.

"Ya." Armin no piensa quedarse a medio pasillo con un Jean a todas luces cabreado y hambriento. Le tira de la manga de la camisa hacia el comedor y avanzan en silencio.

Hay algunos reclutas a los que también se les ha pasado la hora de la comida y el dúo, después de tomar sus platos llenos, se sienta en una mesa algo alejada del resto, la atmósfera cargada de pesadumbre no obstante. Comienzan a comer y el silencio permanece hasta que Armin se decide a terminarlo y habla de esto y aquello, sin tornar la conversación en algo serio mientras Jean asiente aquí y allá, de vez en cuando agregando algo con la boca llena.

Pero aun en medio del caos que reina en los cuarteles y de la incertidumbre sobre el destino de la legión tras la catástrofe sucedida el día anterior a las afueras de las murallas, no se pueden permitir el descanso y es por ello que el sargento Levi apenas entra a la estancia y ya le da la orden a Arlert y a Kirschtein, considerablemente falta de tacto y con palabras menos elegantes, de que dejen de parecer tan abatidos mientras conversan en el comedor casi vacío y en vez de ello hagan algo de provecho y se encarguen de alimentar a los caballos. Armin y Jean se retiran en silencio mientras Levi se dirige hacia los reclutas en el resto de las mesas e intercambian miradas porque todos saben que Levi no está precisamente de humor. Nadie lo culpa porque los ánimos generales están por los suelos y cada quién lidia con el duelo cómo puede.

Se dirigen a las caballerizas y Armin se da cuenta de que ahora se han realmente quedado solos por primera vez desde hace varios días y se sorprende casi deseando que Jean no diga nada al reparar en el modo en que éste se le queda mirando fijamente a la frente de nuevo. Pero se decepciona silenciosamente cuando pasan los minutos y cada uno cumple con las tareas sin cruzar palabra. Jean termina antes que él y se acerca a ayudarle sin contestar nada cuando Armin le ofrece un "Gracias" en voz casi inaudible.

No tardan demasiado en finalizar la faena. Van de vuelta y Armin se toma el lujo de sorprenderse cuando Jean le toma del brazo casi bruscamente y le lleva hacia uno de los edificios en desuso que se encuentran a varios pasos de las caballerizas. Armin no dice nada porque ha estado esperando una reacción desde que notó el enojo en la expresión del castaño apenas cruzaron la muralla de vuelta, pero abre mucho los ojos y se queda petrificado cuando Jean le aprisiona contra el muro del edificio sin aviso y le mira fijamente. Armin se olvida de respirar por un segundo ante las circunstancias.

Jean con la respiración entrecortada, la piel ardiendo y el pulso errático que se adivina en las pupilas hambrientas pero que Armin no tiene que suponer porque lo está sintiendo de primera mano en las muñecas que le sostienen las suyas y que le mantienen contra la pared húmeda. Le molestaría de no ser porque proporciona un agradable contraste contra la fiebre que emana de Jean y que rápidamente parece apoderarse de él también. Jean le sigue mirando a él y a sus vendajes en la frente con toda la intensidad de la que es capaz y Armin no se sorprende de que sea tanta porque es Kirschtein y después de todo, le ha visto la misma mirada cuando están en el campo de batalla jugándose la vida en una apuesta en la que todos saben que llevan las de perder.

Es imposible apartar sus ojos de los del muchacho más alto cuando Armin siente, más que ver, el temor de Jean que se enrosca alrededor de todo lo demás y que bien podría estar encarnado en las vendas blancas que le rodean la cabeza. Es que todos han perdido ya muchas cosas y hay muchas otras que estuvieron a punto de esfumarse para siempre en la misión de la que acaban de volver. Armin también siente miedo porque ahí está Jean frente a él, diciéndole todo lo que cree que no le ha dicho ya. Le invade el temor porque sabe que _'yo también, Jean'_ y sin embargo _'no puedo prometerte'_. El pánico lo devora porque viven en un mundo que se olvida de que tienen quince años al punto de que ellos también lo olvidan, siempre al borde de una muerte fulminante que les borrará antes de que puedan volver a pensar que la vida es algo injusto.

Jean es el primero en desviar la mirada cuando agacha la cabeza y la apoya en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Armin. Éste respira hondo y contiene el aliento cuando siente la boca de Jean contra su cuello. Sabe que es un mal momento y un pésimo lugar, que pueden atraparlos en cualquier instante y que deberían decir algo, lo que sea. Pero no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias cuando Jean le suelta las muñecas para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y Armin se encuentra asiéndose a él con la intención férrea de quien tampoco está dispuesto a dejar ir. Se quedan abrazados por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, cada uno con un enjambre de pensamientos arremolinándoseles en la mente, pero ninguno de los dos piensa en separarse del otro, ni siquiera para refugiarse en algún lugar donde el frío no arremeta contra ambos. De súbito, Jean alza la cabeza y al rubio apenas le da tiempo de vislumbrar la firmeza de la resolución a la que el castaño parece haber llegado porque ya le está besando y Armin vuelve a sentir la humedad de la pared en la espalda. Sin embargo el escalofrío que le recorre tiene como culpables a las manos de Jean que le han tomado de la cintura y ahora buscan su camino hacia otros lugares.

"Jean..." Se le escapa el nombre con una voz queda y en serio, Armin debería de saber mejor porque es como haber soltado una represa. Jean le escucha y la urgencia, el miedo, la rabia: estalla todo y le deja sin aliento... es engullido por todo ello sin remedio; le tiemblan las manos y no deja de besarle de manera agitada, con los ojos cerrados mientras siente el escozor tras los párpados.

"Armin, quédate." Es casi como un rezo, es más una súplica, y el rubio lo confirma cuando Jean agrega "Por favor." La voz de Jean suena rasposa y es una voz que Armin no le conoce, son palabras que suenan extranjeras en sus labios y al mismo tiempo se las arreglan para cargarse de una sinceridad arrebatadora; sin embargo su mirada es una que ya ha visto antes, en contadas ocasiones. No hace falta saber contar hasta cien para darse cuenta que en realidad le está pidiendo otra cosa. Algo que ninguno de los dos puede permitirse, no por ahora. Jean abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada del otro. Armin y sus ojos azules enormes que le dicen que eso quiere, que él también quisiera tener el valor de pedirle algo así. Pero se topa también con el temblor en su labio inferior que le dice que lo lamenta.

"Jean, no puedo- no podemos."

"Mierda, Armin, ya lo sé. Sólo dime que te quedas." A Jean no le importa que Armin tenga toda la razón del mundo porque algo se lo está comiendo por dentro desde que vio con ojos horrorizados la figura menuda de Armin siendo lanzada por los aires y la sangre que le chorreaba de las sienes empapándole el cabello cuando se levantó. A Jean no le importa porque hace no más de un día le ha visto retar a la titán, gritando a los cuatro vientos algo que sólo ambos entienden. A Jean le importa precisamente porque, contrario a lo que algunos puedan pensar, sabe que Armin no es ningún cobarde, que, como cualquiera de ellos, no quiere morir pero se sacrificará si es necesario y que él no podrá detenerle.

Armin suspira, su frente contra la de Jean _bandas blancas contra piel tibia_ y quién diría. Quién hubiera dicho que algún día se encontraría deseando conocer el mundo ya no solamente con sus amigos de la infancia. Quién diría que Jean le toma de la mano bajo la mesa del comedor y a él le da un vuelco en el estómago y cómo es posible que algo tan simple le desborde de felicidad.

Cierra los ojos antes de responderle y aún así no puede dejar de ver a Jean en su mente, no puede dejar de sentir cómo le envuelve en su abrazo ni evitar pensar que le gustaría quedarse así por mucho más tiempo que el que le están robado a sus tareas el día de hoy. Armin se rinde a Jean porque quiere rendirse a la esperanza de creer que pueden sobrevivir lo suficiente como para permitirse una promesa que encierra tantas otras.

"Sí, está bien. Vamos a quedarnos, Jean. Los dos." Jean escucha la firmeza en la voz del otro y admira los ojos azules que le están diciendo _'tú también tienes que quedarte'_ sin rastro de duda en ellos. Armin le está sonriendo y Jean le devuelve el gesto mientras asiente y le estrecha todavía más. Armin le besa la punta de la nariz porque no puede con un Jean Kirschtein que le mira cómo le está mirando ahora y se ríe ligeramente cuándo Jean alza una ceja en un intento de parecer cautivador. A Armin le basta con eso para darse cuenta de que no van a regresar pronto a los cuarteles. Vuelven a besarse y quién comienza esta vez es lo de menos porque pronto ambos se sienten embargados por el mismo deseo que les pica en la piel.

Armin está arreglándoselas con la camisa de Jean cuando la primera gota golpea contra su nariz, causando que se distraiga momentáneamente para volver la mirada al cielo. El gris perlado que ha predominado a lo largo del día se ha tornado un tono más oscuro y las nubes de tonos desiguales se han vuelto una sola en apariencia, uniforme y cargada de agua que no tardará mucho en caer.

"Deberíamos regresar, a este paso ter-" Jean lo interrumpe a media frase con un beso y hace un ruido de fastidio al mismo tiempo. "Jean, hablo en serio. Ya deberíamos haber vuelto, los demás deben preguntarse dónde estamos."

Ahora ambos están frunciendo el ceño, por distintas razones; finalmente Jean se encoge de hombros y sonríe con malicia. Si Armin de verdad quisiera regresar, estaría poniéndose en marcha ahora mismo en vez de rodearle el cuello con ambas manos. Para alguien tan persuasivo, no está intentándolo para nada y ambos lo saben.

"Me importa un carajo."

"Jean... terminaremos empapados."

"¿Y qué?"

"Pescaremos el resfriado de nuestras vidas."

"Mmm, podríamos pasar todo el día en la cama. Juntos."

"Eres un degenerado."

"Gracias, Armin; tú también tienes lo tuyo."

Jean se gana un golpe en el brazo y la mirada de aparente indignación del otro que trata de esconder la risa de saberse descubierto. Armin suspira y abandona todo intento de resistencia porque probablemente no tardan en salir a buscarlos y aun si no lo hacen, ya es muy tarde para volver sin que les impongan un castigo por demorarse tanto en una tarea tan simple como alimentar a los caballos. Jean sonríe con la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya ante la clara señal de rendición y cuando la sonrisa le es devuelta se deja llevar por la urgencia que tiene de tocar a Armin, de sentirle y comprobar que está ahí, frente a él; tangible como desde la primera vez que posó una mano en su hombro en lo que esperaba pasara por una simple señal de camaradería (y qué equivocado estaba al pensar que podía salirse con la suya sin que Arlert se diera cuenta) y tan brillante como siempre, tanto como cuándo le confrontó medio en broma acerca de roces y miradas que duraban más de lo necesario (sonrisa pagada de sí y ojos astutos que dejaron a Jean rojo hasta las orejas y sorprendido de algo de lo que no debía haberlo estado).

Acerca su rostro al suyo y cierra los ojos, inhalando el aroma a humedad y tierra mojada que ha comenzado a rodearles y la esencia del rubio que desde ayer le recuerda un poco a la enfermería de los cuarteles. "Armin." En voz ahogada porque de momento no sabe hacer otra cosa que ahogarse en Armin, _no quiere_ hacer otra cosa_._

Por toda respuesta Armin cierra el breve espacio entre ambos y le besa con una desesperación que equipara a la del castaño porque él también necesita tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como para poder repasar los rasgos que se ha aprendido de memoria, los gestos y las pausas en la respiración que le confirman que Jean sigue vivo. Armin quiere decirle tantas cosas, quiere tener el mismo valor que tuvo para defender la vida de Eren y Mikasa y soltarle con el corazón en el puño las verdades que ambos saben pero que él, al menos, todavía no se atreve a pronunciar. Pareciera que están tratando de intercambiarse los papeles cuando Jean es quién actúa hablando y Armin quién habla al actuar, como si para comprenderse aprendieran a través del otro sin dejar de ser ellos mismos, pero cambiando.

Están así, aferrándose el uno al otro cuando la lluvia que es casi tormenta estalla sobre sus cabezas y les azota por todas partes, la pared inútil como refugio y el olor dulzón de la hierba mojada y las madreselvas a su alrededor. Quedan empapados en cuestión de segundos y no les importa pero se separan y comienzan a reírse con las ropas pegadas a la piel y el cabello de Armin escurriéndole sobre los ojos brillantes mientras Jean se lo acomoda detrás de las orejas con la sonrisa más grande que Armin le ha visto desde que salieron a campo abierto.

Armin toma la mano de Jean y entrelaza los dedos con los de éste antes de que, en un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo, comiencen a marchar hacia los cuarteles. Cuando se plantan frente a la puerta, hechos una sopa, Armin está temblando y Jean ha estornudado varias veces. El rubio intenta soltar la mano de Jean antes de que éste le mire casi con dureza "No."

Armin le mira, confundido. Ambos han acordado mantenerse en un perfil bajo mientras logran acostumbrarse a la idea de compartirlo con el resto, "Pero- los demás..." Ambos saben que varios de sus compañeros deben estar comiendo ahora mismo. Los que no desayunaron tarde, al menos.

Jean suspira y con la mano libre en el cuello responde en un tono que casi raya en el bochorno y al mismo tiempo se planta en la determinación, "Que se ocupen de sus asuntos. Esto es entre tú y yo."

Armin le mira con atención antes de asentir y sonreírle "Connie te restregará el hecho de que lo veía venir... y Eren querrá matarte."

Jean gruñe y masculla algo que se parece a "Que le den." mientras Armin se ríe y da un paso adelante sin apartar la mirada, invitándole a seguirlo apretando ligeramente la mano entre la suya.

"¿Listo?"

Jean se debate entre reírse y fruncir el ceño antes de responder, pero mira brevemente sus dedos entrelazados y manda al diablo al resto del mundo porque todo lo que le importa se encuentra ahí, anclado a un par de manos tomándose como si se pertenecieran desde siempre y no tiene ninguna jodida intención de soltar. Ni por todos los titanes del mundo, ni por todos los golpes que Yeager intentará asestarle. Sonríe un poco y se permite soltar algo que es una verdad a medias antes de que crucen el umbral juntos.

"Ni en mil años."

* * *

***.**  
**.***

Vale, espero que el texto tenga la suficiente coherencia como para poder comprenderse. Y por si las dudas, esto un intento de escena perdida entre la misión "Intenten Capturar a Annie Sin Saber Aún Que es Annie" y el posterior plan "Enfrentar a Annie Ahora Que Sabemos Que es Annie". Relación establecida entre Jean y Armin, pero no necesariamente de conocimiento público, etcétera, etcétera.  
Esta pareja me ha estado rondando la cabeza de un buen tiempo para acá, pero repito, la motivación para por fin decidirme a escribir sobre ellos ha sido toda gracias a aquellos que han compartido sus historias, en especial a Janet Cab :) Me quito el sombrero, en verdad.  
En fin, en vista de cómo me ha dejado el capítulo 50 del manga y teniendo en cuenta que escribí este one-shot antes de que dicho capítulo saliera a la luz, espero que nos leamos pronto porque me quedan demasiadas ideas que ventilar sobre estos dos antes de que me explote la cabeza de tanto pensar en ellos.

¡Os leo luego, pues!


End file.
